The Truth Behind the Book
by Coolgurl
Summary: Kagome finds a mysterious book that confirms the end of her search for the shards, but what she finds is not what she expected. Can she warn her friends of what's to come or will their fate be forever written in the book?COMPLETED
1. The Book

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, never have, never will.  
  
Note: This is an idea I came up with for the end of the show. I don't think this is really how it ends though. I don't know because I've only seen up to episode 92(I download them with subtitles). I know the US has only gotten up to episode 20 something, but it really won't make a difference in this story. Ok I'm done blabbing now. Please Read and Review!  
  
The Truth Behind the Book Chapter 1: The Book  
  
Kagome raced through the woods. In the distance she could hear InuYasha yelling. She knew he would catch her soon. She broke out of the woods and into the clearing where the Bone Eaters Well stood. She closed her eye and smiled, she was going to make it. She opened her eyes just in time to see a pissed off hanyou (I don't know how to spell it!) staring right at her.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going wench!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's patience was wearing thin. He did this every time she tried returning to her world and she was getting really annoyed by it.  
  
"Where do you think I'm going InuYasha?!? I go to the same place every time you do this! I have to go back to my world! I have a test in 2 days and a paper due at the end of the week. I don't have time to waste!" Kagome screamed at the hanyou while pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Those test things of yours are not as important as the shards! I'm not letting you go back there until we finish finding the shards!" InuYasha yelled back at Kagome as he went to grab her arm.  
  
That was it. Kagome had had it.  
  
"SIT!!!!! sit, sit, sit, SIT!!!!"  
  
InuYasha's face slammed into the ground. He growled at her.  
  
"Stupid wench what was that for!?!?"  
  
"Goodbye InuYasha. I will be back in 4 days," Kagome said infuriated as she jumped into the well.  
  
InuYasha just growled at her, but she didn't hear it because she was already gone.  
  
***Kagome's Time***  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well. Heaving the large backpack she had over the edge of the well before lifting herself up and out of the old well.  
  
"That InuYasha, one day I'll get him back I swear it," Kagome hissed to herself, but knew she could never do that because secretly she had fallen in love with the stubborn hanyou.  
  
Kagome sighed as she picked up the pack again and walked out of the well house. The walk to the front door of her house wasn't far. She opened the door.  
  
"Ohayo!! I'm back!" Kagome yelled into the house.  
  
She was surprised when she no response. She walked into the house inspecting each room and found no one home. As she stepped into the kitchen she saw a note on the table.  
  
Kagome,  
  
If you're reading this note, then we are most likely not home at the time. We had to go visit grandpa's sister. She has fallen ill. We will most likely be home at the end of the week. Love you lots honey. Sorry we're not home to greet you. Good luck on your tests!  
  
Mom  
  
"Figures the one time I come home and they're not here. Oh well, I should get to the library before they close. It's a good thing the essay is on Feudal Japan. She knew a lot about it, but she still needed some information. She ran up the stairs and dropped her back in her room and then ran to the library.  
  
The library wasn't that packed. Kagome found some books and was about to leave when a certain book caught her eye. She turned to face the bookshelf and reached up to pull the book out. It was called Feudal Japan: Fact or Fiction. It was written by a mysterious anonymous author. Kagome stared at the cover as she carried it over to a table. She set her other books on the table and then took a seat. She opened the book up and skimmed through the pages. About half way through the book a name caught her eye. She stopped flipping. Finding the name again to make sure she hadn't been seeing things. It was there though. InuYasha's name was written in the book. Kagome became more interested and wanted to read farther, but an announcement saying the library was closing caused her to shut the book. Putting it on the top of her pile she headed to the checkout.  
  
Kagome opened the door to her house and rushed up to her room. Once in her room she grabbed the book and discarded all her other books to the corner of her room, completely forgetting the paper she had to write. She flopped down on her bed and opened the book. Skimming through the pages until she found where she had left off at the library. The part the book was depicting was where she was at in her mission at that moment. She read further wondering if the book could tell her what was going to happen at the end of her search for the jewel shards. She sat up with her legs hanging off the side off her bed. As she reached the end a part made her heart stop. She dropped the book and pulled her hands to her mouth, letting out a sight gasp. Tears began brimming in the corner of her eyes. She picked the book up and reread the paragraph.  
  
.finally the evil demon Naraku had been defeated. It is said that once the demon had been destroyed the young priestess collected the final shards of the jewel. However, her hanyou companion died from a fatal injury that he received while protecting her in the battle.  
  
Kagome couldn't read anymore. If the book was right them that meant that once they collected the final shards of the jewel then InuYasha was destined to die. Kagome couldn't hold her tears back anymore. The salty crystals fell down her face. Kagome lay down on her bed and ended up crying herself into a fitful sleep.  
  
******************** Author's Note: That's the first chapter. Tell me how it is. It should get better later on. This chapter was basically just setting up the story. I dope everyone liked this chapter, I know it's short. The next one will be longer, so don't worry. Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ( 


	2. Answers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, never have, never will.  
  
Note: I got so many reviews from the first chapter that I tired my best to get this chapter out as soon as I could. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Anyway, so far Kagome has found a book that portrays what the result of her journey will be. She is devastated by what she finds and cries herself to sleep. And so our story continues.  
  
The Truth Behind the Book Chapter 2: Answers  
  
Sunlight flowed through the window causing Kagome to wake up. She wearily opened her eyes. She was exhausted because she had not slept a wink all night. The words kept repeating themselves in her mind; her hanyou companion died from a fatal injury that he received while protecting her in the battle. She sat up and rubbed her red, puffy eyes. Slowly rising from her bed she exited her room and went to take a quick shower, hoping that it would help her forget everything and clear her eyes. After a 10 minute shower she quickly got dressed and was out the door. The day passed by leisurely. Finally the school bell rang and Kagome was dismissed from class. She had cheered up a bit, not wanting her friends to worry. As she walked up the steps that led to the Higurashi shrine she remembered the words from the book.  
  
..her hanyou companion died from a fatal injury that he received while protecting her in the battle  
  
Kagome shook her head. She had 2 tests to study for and a paper to write. She didn't have time to get all depressed. She walked into her empty home and up the stairs to her room. She grabbed 2 of her school books and began studying. She studied for about 4 hours, making sure she knew everything well. She closed her last book and sighed. Her stomach grumbled at her, reminding her that she still had to eat dinner. She smiled to herself, stood up, and decided she would take a break to eat something. After going downstairs and retrieving something to eat Kagome returned to her room. She picked up the pile of books she had thrown in the corner of her room and placed them on her desk. She then retrieved a piece of paper, sat down at the desk, and wrote her paper. It didn't take very long for her to finish. Once she was finally done with all her homework she returned to the book that she had read last night. Picking it up from the floor she sat down on her bed and opened the book up. This time though she didn't read it. Instead she looked to see if there was any clue as to who the author was. She didn't find anything. Finally after about an hour she gave up. It was now 11:30 pm. Kagome decided that tomorrow after school she would go look for information on the author. She still had 2 more days till she was due back to the Feudal Era. She stood up and put her pajamas on. Turning off her light she climbed into bed.  
  
'Oh Kami (spelling?) please don't let the book be right.'  
  
The next morning Kagome got up somewhat late. She rushed through getting ready and dashed out of the house. On her way to school she repeated all the information that she needed to memorize for the 2 tests she had today. She just barely made it into the classroom before the bell rang. The day flew by and Kagome was pretty positive that she had passed both of her tests with flying colors. As school let out her friends joined up with her.  
  
"Hey, Kagome how are you feeling?" Kagome's friend asked (I'm sorry but I don't know their names).  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little tired from studying," Kagome answered, "I have to go now. I'll see you guys later. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" her friends answered.  
  
Kagome ran until she was out of her friends' sight. As she slowed her pace down she glanced at her watch. It read 5:00 pm. She had at least 3 hours to get the information she needed. She quickly made her way to the library. Kagome asked the librarian if she knew who the author was, but she didn't know. Kagome continued her search by using the computer. She tried about 100 websites and found nothing. She was about to give up when she found what she was looking for.  
  
.Mirke Jogaju (I know, strange name), author of Feudal Japan: Fact or Fiction, has retired saying that he no longer has any stories to pass on.  
  
Kagome was ecstatic! She finally had a way of finding the answers she sought. Writing down the author's name she referred to the trusty phone book. After finding his address she set out to Mirke's house. He lived about an hour from Tokyo, so Kagome took the train. The train ride was long and boring, but Kagome bared with it. Once the train reached her stop Kagome got off the train and began asking people if they knew where the address was. After about 30 minutes Kagome stood in front of the author's home. It was an average sized house with a red roof and a gate that opened up into the yard. Kagome opened the gate and cautiously walked up to the door. After a slight hesitation she knocked on the door.  
  
'What am I doing here? What if he's not really the author?"  
  
The door opening brought Kagome back to her sense. A middle aged man stood in the doorway. He had black hair that looked similar to Miroku's. He was tall with dark brown eyes.  
  
"Hello, may I help you miss?" the man asked.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm looking for a Mr. Mirke Jogaju. Does he live here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Mirke Jogaju. What is it that you need?" Mirke asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I read your book Feudal Japan: Fact or Fiction and I was wondering where you got your ideas," Kagome asked nervously.  
  
The sound of a whistle going off could be heard from inside the house.  
  
"Oh, please come inside. I'll explain to you in a second. I have to take my dinner off the stove. Please come in and make yourself at home," Mirke said as he led Kagome in and then left to tend to his dinner.  
  
Kagome walked into the family room and was surprised to find many artifacts from the Feudal Era. There were prayer beads, weapons such as bows and swords, and even an outfit that looked similar to Miroku's outfit. Kagome just looked in wonder and didn't even notice Mirke walked up behind.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
Kagome jumped and turned around. Mirke gave a like chuckle.  
  
"I'm sorry I startled you," he told her.  
  
"It's ok. Where'd you get all this stuff?" Kagome asked turning her attention back to the artifacts.  
  
"I inherited them. They belonged to my great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great grandfather. He lived back in Feudal Era. Now what was that question you had for me?" Mirke asked as he took a seat on his couch and motioned for Kagome to take a seat.  
  
Kagome sat down on a chair and repeated her question, "I asked where you got your ideas from for your book."  
  
"Oh, well lets see. Stories passed through generations in my family. You see my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was Miroku," he stated.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped wide open.  
  
"Wh..what did.. you say?" Kagome asked.  
  
Mirke looked at her confused, "I said my great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great grandfather was Miroku, you know the monk from the book. The prayer beads there were said to have sealed the air void in my grandfather's hand that he received from the demon Naraku," Mirke claimed as he pointed to the prayer beads on the wall and then he put to the outfit and said, "the outfit there belong to Miroku as well. Down the hall is the outfit that Miroku's wife wore. I think her name was Sango."  
  
Kagome just looked at him in pure shock. All this information was just staring to sink in.  
  
'Miroku and Sango get married. Mirke is Miroku's great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great grandson and he owns some of the things that belonged to Miroku from the Feudal Era. This is way to much for me,' Kagome thought.  
  
"Miss Higurashi are you alright?" Mirke asked.  
  
Kagome snapped back to reality and said, "Yes, I'm sorry. Then you mean that all the information written in your book is true?"  
  
"Yes, unless somewhere along the line someone in my family altered it, but I don't think they did. This is a very important story to my family and no one would alter it without really good reason. Why did you wish to know?" Mirke looked at Kagome closely.  
  
"No major reason. I have a paper to do on Feudal Japan and I just wanted to make sure the information in your book was true. I'm sorry for keeping you from your dinner. I must leave now. Thank you for your time," Kagome said as she turned for the door, "I'll let myself out. Thanks again."  
  
As the door closed Mirke looked back over to the prayer beads.  
  
'Kagome Higurashi that was the name of the girl that traveled through the well and helped Miroku and the others. She was the reincarnated soul of the priestess Kikyo. Very interesting, so the stories are true after all.'  
  
Kagome closed the door behind her and slowly left to go to the train station.  
  
'So then what the book said is true. I have to go back to the Feudal Era tomorrow. How am I going to tell them? How am I going to tell InuYasha? What about Miroku and Sango ending up together? If I tell them then it most likely won't happen. I'll have to keep that secret. The thing is that if I tell any of them anything, then I change the course of history and who knows what could be affected. Geez, what am I going to do?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
She walked into the train station and bought a ticket to return home. During the whole ride she was mentally fighting herself about what she should do. Finally she returned home. It was about 12:00 am when she finally returned home.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm returning to the Feudal Era tomorrow. I won't have to get up as early to go to school. I need to rest because InuYasha isn't going to be in a good mood tomorrow because I was here for so long. Oh, well he'll have to deal with it," Kagome said to herself as she put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. She turned off her light and closed her eyes.  
  
'Tomorrow's going to be a long day,' Kagome thought and then she drifted into the wonderful world that we call sleep unaware that a certain hanyou was watching her from just outside her window.  
  
InuYasha just sighed and he watched Kagome sleep for a little bit. Then he turned and ran back to the well house. Before jumping in the well he said, "Feh, stupid girl. She's always sleeping. Oh well I'll back tomorrow morning and make sure she returns with me through the well."  
  
With that said InuYasha jumped into the well leaving the Higurashi to the silence of the night.  
  
******** Author's Note: While there's Chapter 2. Tell me what you think. It's a lot longer than the first chapter, but that's okay. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Hope everyone liked it. The next chapter will be out soon(hopefully). 


	3. Dreams and Sad Feelings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha, never have, never will.  
  
Review of last chapter: Kagome found out the author of Feudal Japan: Fact or Fiction, Mirke Jogaju, is Miroku's great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great grandson. This meant that what the book said is true. Kagome returns home and goes to sleep. InuYasha watches her and then goes back through the well and says he will return tomorrow to bring Kagome back to the Feudal Era with him. And so our story continues.  
  
Note: Just in case someone doesn't know; ".." means talking '..' means thinking  
  
Here's the long awaited Chapter 3!!!!!!!  
  
The Truth Behind the Book Chapter 3: Dreams and Sad Feelings  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and realized it was now morning, meaning she had to get up. She sat up, threw her covers off, and brought her legs around so they hung off the bed. She let out a soft yawn and then lifted her arms up and stretched. As she brought her arms back down she stole a glance at her clock. It read 9:30 am.  
  
"It's a good thing I'm returning the Feudal Era today, otherwise I would be really late for school," Kagome said to herself as she stood up and exited her room.  
  
She walked down the stairs and opened the door to the kitchen so she could get some food. She let out a scream and fell back on the floor with her eyes wide open.  
  
"Inu.. InuYasha?!?!"  
  
InuYasha sat there playing with Buyo.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Wha.. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked regaining her composure.  
  
"Stupid, I'm here to take you back with me. We have shards to get," InuYasha said as he let Buyo go and stood up.  
  
Kagome should have been mad at him, but just looking at him brought back the words from the book.  
  
..her hanyou companion died from a fatal injury that he received while protecting her in the battle  
  
All Kagome could see was him lying on the ground covered in his own blood. She shook her head to make the image go away, but it wouldn't so she just hung her head down as she talked to InuYasha.  
  
"Just let me take a shower and pack and then we can go. Ok InuYasha?" Kagome affirmed as she kept her head hung.  
  
InuYasha looked at her closely. Something was wrong and he could tell, but decided not to push her.  
  
"Feh, just hurry up," InuYasha said as he turned around and stuck his nose up in the air.  
  
Kagome put on a fake smile and looked up, her eyes closed.  
  
"I won't take too long I promise," Kagome said as she stood up and returned to her room.  
  
InuYasha watched her go. Something was defiantly wrong with her, but what? A few minutes later he heard the water turn on in the shower. He decided to go up to her room. Leaping up the stairs he entered her room, wanting to be done before she got out of the shower. He looked all around, but didn't find anything. Of course it would have helped if he knew how to read because there were a lot of books lying all around the room. He heard the water turn off so he quickly exited the room and returned downstairs. Finding the cat he began playing with it again. He heard the bathroom door open and then Kagome's door closed. A couple minutes later she returned downstairs with the big yellow backpack on her back.  
  
"All we need to do is pack some food," Kagome said as she set the bag down and went to the pantry and grabbed as much food as she could carry and stuffed it all into the bag. She closed it and was about to put it on her back when InuYasha grabbed it.  
  
"I'll take it. You'll be no use to me if you throw your back out," InuYasha said as he easily threw the backpack over his shoulder, "Come on lets go."  
  
"Ok," Kagome answered.  
  
Kagome wrote a quick note to her mom and then they left.  
  
***Feudal Japan***  
  
"Where's Kagome? InuYasha was supposed to bring her back yesterday!" Shippo whined.  
  
He was sitting right by the well waiting impatiently.  
  
"Geez Kagome, can you pack anymore?"  
  
Shippo was up and peering over the edge of the well before you could say "Hello". InuYasha picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well and landed onto the ground near the well.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Shippo yelled as he jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Hi Shippo. Were you good while I was gone?" Kagome asked the little fox and she gave him a hug.  
  
"Yes! Oh, I almost forgot to tell you Sango, Miroku, and Kaede have something they need to talk to you two about. I think it's about one the jewel shards," Shippo stated.  
  
"Hm, I wonder what that could be? Well, we better head back to the village then," Kagome said as she gave a small smile, "Let's go InuYasha."  
  
"Feh," was InuYasha's response.  
  
The group turned and started walking back to the village. It only took them about 5 minutes to reach Kaede's house. They walked up to the door and Kagome walked in followed by InuYasha.  
  
"Ohayo!" Kagome said.  
  
"Ohayo Kagome-chan!" Sango said as she greeted her friend.  
  
Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and Kagome and Sango gave each other a hello hug. Miroku walked up from behind Sango.  
  
"Ohayo Kagome-sama. How was your stay in your time?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Ok and I think I might have even passed both of my tests!" Kagome said excitedly and then turned to Kaede, "That reminds me. Shippo said you guys wanted to talk to me and InuYasha about something."  
  
"Aye child," Kaede said, "There are rumors saying that a mysterious dark youkai was been seen flying over villages to the south."  
  
"We think it may be Naraku," Miroku finished.  
  
Kagome nodded at this.  
  
"Then we should leave right away. If it is Naraku we want to find him and make sure he doesn't kill anymore people," Kagome said.  
  
Everyone nodded. Kagome turned around to see that InuYasha was gone.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
A faint "Feh" from outside answered her question. Kagome sighed and her other companions and herself said goodbye to Kaede and then left on their journey. The group continued walking until nightfall before they finally decided to rest for the night. Miroku started a fire and Kagome fished some food from out of her enormous yellow backpack. The group ate and then settled in to sleep. Kagome rolled out her sleeping bag, Miroku sat with his back against a tree, Sango laid on the ground and covered herself with a blanket Kagome and let her borrow, Kiara and Shippo curled up next to Sango, and InuYasha jumped up into the nearest tree. No one spoke a word because everyone was so tired from a full day of walking. The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. Kagome lay down in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. Sleep came to her quickly.  
  
***Dream***  
  
Kagome stood on a place that looked like a large battlefield. In the distance she saw her friends fighting Naraku. Everything was silent. Not even the sound of the battle ahead could be heard.  
  
'What's going on? Is this a dream?'  
  
Kagome ran toward the fight. Naraku saw Kagome come closer. He turned his attention from InuYasha to Kagome. He sent out a power blast right at Kagome. As Kagome saw the attack she screamed. She closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of the blast, but it never came. Kagome opened her eyes to see InuYasha standing in front of her. He had taken the blast for her! InuYasha pulled out his sword and swung it. He attacked Naraku with the full force of the sword. Naraku took the hit straight on and it killed him. The large chunk of the Shikon no Tama fell to the ground. The whole group stood there shocked for a while. InuYasha took a large intake of breath and then fell to the ground. Kagome dashed to his side.  
  
'InuYasha!' Kagome tried to say, but no sound came out of her mouth.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees and picked up InuYasha's head, letting it rest upon her lap. InuYasha looked straight into Kagome's eyes and said something, but Kagome could not make out what he was saying. InuYasha gasped before his eyes closed and he stopped breathing. InuYasha was dead. Kagome sat there with tears flowing down her face. She bent over and hugged InuYasha's limp form to her and whispered, "I love you InuYasha."  
  
***End of Dream***  
  
Kagome sprung up into a sitting position. She was covered in sweat and gasping for breath. The sun was now just starting to rise and the light reflected on Kagome's shaking form. Kagome put her hands to her cheeks and felt moisture there.  
  
"Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome jumped and turned to see Sango looking and her worried.  
  
"Oh, Sango-chan you surprised me." Kagome said as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks.  
  
"Are you ok? You look like you were crying. Is everything alright?" Sango asked Kagome as she knelt next to her friend.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare that's all," Kagome answered as she placed a fake smile on her cheeks hoping that Sango would believe her.  
  
Sango studied her friend closely before standing up and saying, "Ok, but just remember that if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks Sango." Kagome answered as she stood up and rolled up her sleeping bag.  
  
Not far away InuYasha stood. He had heard the girls' conversation, but he could tell that something was bothering Kagome. Ever since yesterday when he picked her up from her world she had been acting strangely. If he didn't know better he would say that she was depressed about something, but that couldn't be true. Kagome was always cheerful and that was one of the things he liked about her. He would never admit it, but he felt something toward Kagome, but he couldn't quite define what it was. InuYasha shrug it off and entered their campsite.  
  
"Are we ready to go yet?" InuYasha asked the group trying to sound as normal as usual.  
  
"Ya, in just a minute InuYasha," Kagome said keeping her glance away from his face as she stuffed the remaining things in her pack.  
  
Kagome turned toward InuYasha lifting her face up. Her eyes remained closed and she put on a fake smile as she said, "Ok, lets get going."  
  
The group continued their journey to the south, but Kagome's mind was off somewhere else. She was thinking about her dream. It was almost exactly like what the book had said. Maybe it was a vision. Kagome hoped not. Luckily her eyes had lost most of their red puffiness. Then Kagome thought of something. What if they met up with Naraku and had the final battle like in the book? What if this was the last time they would set out looking for the jewel shards? Kagome then came back to her earlier question. Should she tell her companions of what the book said? Should she try and alter history?  
  
"Kagome-chan? Kagome.hello Kagome?" Sango said as she waved her hand up and down in her friend's face.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Is everything alright Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked her.  
  
Kagome realized she must have dazed off in the middle of their conversation.  
  
"Yes, everything is fine. I just sorta dazed out because I'm tired," Kagome answered as she tried to put a smile on her face, but couldn't.  
  
"Ok, as long as you saw everything is fine," Miroku said as he turned his gaze back to the path in front of him. Sango took one last glance at Kagome and then turned back to the road like Miroku. Kagome let out a silent sigh. InuYasha was in the front of the group of course. He turned his gaze to look at Kagome. He could tell something was bugging her and he was now determined to find out what it was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. It took me a little longer to write this chapter than I thought. I've been very busy with Christmas, the New Year, and birthday is coming up as well. So I have been extremely busy and haven't had time to write. Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter. The next one should be out by February (I have mid-terms coming up so I'll be busy studying). PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Thank you. 


	4. Some Answers and a Kidnapping?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha!  
  
Review of last chapter: Kagome returned to Feudal Japan. Right after returning Kagome and her comrades move out after hearing rumors that might be related to Naraku. That night Kagome has a horrible dream that relates to the book. What could the dream mean? Will Kagome ever come out of her depressing mode?  
  
Note: It took me a while to write this because I had midterms and then I have 3 tests I have to take for the state to see how well the teachers are teaching us. Ya, lots of fun (not) tests. Anyway, I also had a little bit of writer's block, but her it is, CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!!  
  
The Truth Behind the Book  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Some Answers and a Kidnapping?!?  
  
The day went on as normal. The group ran into a lot of demons, but none that were too powerful for them to handle. The sun was setting and Kagome had managed to get InuYasha to let the group stop for the night. They set up camp and started a fire. Kagome pulled some food out of her huge backpack and handed it out to her friends. Kagome herself barely ate anything. Sango kept looking at her friend and then finally stood up.  
  
"Kagome-chan can I talk to you for a minute," Sango said and then turned her gaze to the men, "In private."  
  
Kagome just nodded, stood up, and then followed her friend out into the forest. Once Sango was sure they were out of InuYasha's hearing range she stopped and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? Is something the matter? You've been acting depressed ever since you came back. Did something happen back in your time?" Sango asked her friend.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango's concern-filled face and sighed in defeat. She could hide anything from her friend.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say something happened. It was more of that I found something out that I shouldn't and didn't want to find out," Kagome answered.  
  
Sango looked at her confused, "I'm not sure I followed. Could you tell me in detail?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"The first day I returned home I had to go find information for this paper I had to write. I found this book about the topic we're studying in school, which happens to be Feudal Japan. Anyway, I took the book home and started to read it. It told about our journey for the jewel shards. I read all the way up to where we were now and then slightly looked through the end. I wasn't going to read it until a certain page caught my eye," Kagome answered as she took a seat on the near by rock. She had tears filling her eyes as she continued, "it told about the final battle against Naraku. We end up winning is what the book said, but...."  
  
"But what?" Sango asked as she came closer to her friend knowing that the but wasn't a good thing.  
  
"But it said.. it said," Kagome's tears were falling now. They flowed down her face in rivers, "It said that.. that. that InuYasha was going to die because he tried to save me."  
  
Sango just stared at her friend with pity. She had known for a while that Kagome was in love with InuYasha. Feeling sad for Kagome she hugged her and tried to calm her down a little. Slowly Kagome's sobs stopped. Sango pulled away from her Kagome and said, "Well, now that you know then maybe you can stop it from happening."  
  
Kagome shook her head and replied, "I couldn't. If I did I would change the course of history and then a lot of things might go wrong in my time. I've thought about it over and over and I don't know what to do. I don't want him to die, but I also don't want to ruin my time era. What should I do?"  
  
Sango didn't know what to tell her.  
  
"Well, Kagome I don't know what you should do, but I know one thing. I know you'll make the right decision, whatever it may be," Sango answered her with a smile, "Now clear your eyes. You don't want Shippo or anyone else know that you were crying."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Thank you Sango-chan. I really needed that."  
  
"No problem. That's what friends are for," Sango replied.  
  
The two girls smiled and then headed back to their campsite. They didn't know that some one had listened in.  
  
** InuYasha smelled Kagome's tears. He stood up and told Miroku he was going on a walk and would be back soon. Heading in a different direction then the girls at first, he dashed into the woods. Once he was out of Miroku's site he headed into the direction where Sango had token Kagome. As InuYasha approached he heard Kagome's soft sobs. His heart fell at the sound of her crying. He quietly got up close enough for him to hear, but not be caught. He heard Kagome say,  
  
"I couldn't. If I did I would change the course of history and then a lot of things might go wrong in my time. I've thought about it over and over and I don't know what to do. I don't want him to die, but I also don't want to ruin my time era. What should I do?"  
  
He watched the two girls until they exited the clearing. He was confused. What was Kagome upset about? Who was she talking about? InuYasha didn't know, but he knew he had to get back to camp quick or else he would be eating dirt because Kagome would know that he had heard them. He quickly dashed back to camp. He got there just before the two girls came out into the little clearing. Kagome seemed a little better, but the look of despair was still on her face.  
  
"Is everything alright Sango?" a confused monk asked.  
  
"Yep, everything is fine. Just a little girl talk that's all," Sango replied as she winked at Kagome.  
  
"Feh. You should go to sleep we're leaving early tomorrow so be ready," InuYasha answered as he jumped up into the nearest tree and leaned against it.  
  
Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and climbed into it, not bothering to put her pajamas on. Miroku leaned against the tree opposite of InuYasha's and Sango laid on the ground diagonal from Kagome. Shippo, for once was curled up with Kiara next to Sango. Everyone fell asleep quickly including Kagome who was lucky and didn't have that nightmare again.  
  
The next morning InuYasha woke everyone up bright and early. He was glad to see that Kagome appeared to not be as tired as she had been. Then quickly continued on their journey. Half the day passed without any happenings. The group stopped for a quick lunch and then continued on again. It was about 3 hours past noon when they encountered their first demon of the day. The demon seemed to be more powerful then the ones that they had fought recently. Kagome clarified that the demon did not have a jewel shard and was the using only it's own power. As Sango and Miroku jumped in to help InuYasha someone appeared behind Kagome. She had time to give a light yell before her mouth was covered and she was up in the air on a feather. InuYasha turned in time to see Kagome be whisked up into the air.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
The woman just laughed. Kagome managed to get her mouth free just long enough to yell, "INUYASHA!!"  
  
The woman covered Kagome's mouth.  
  
"You shut up! Now, InuYasha if you want to retrieve the girl follow this road. It will take you to Naraku's castle there he'll be waiting for you. Oh, and I suggest you hurry he's seems to be low on patience and there's no telling what he'll do to this girl if you don't come fast," the woman said and then laughed as she disappeared.  
  
InuYasha growled and was about to go after her when the demon he had been fighting was tired of being ignored. InuYasha turned to him and growled.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" InuYasha yelled as he swung his sword and destroyed the demon with the Kaze no Kize (I'm not sure exactly how to spell it).  
  
He sheathed the sword and then turned to his comrades and said, " Let's go."  
  
The others nodded and they were off.  
  
***Naraku's Castle***  
  
"Hey, let me go," Kagome yelled.  
  
Her hands were tied behind her back and the woman, who's named was Aya, dragged her down a dimly lit hall of Naraku's new castle.  
  
"I'd shut up if I were you unless you want to die right now," Aya said as she stopped and turned around to smack Kagome across the face.  
  
Kagome winced and stopped yelling. They continued walking until they came to a room at the end of the hall. Inside the room Kagome could sense the large piece of the jewel that Naraku had. Aya dragged Kagome into the room. The room was dark. The windows were covered and the only light in the room was a small blue flame. Next to the flame Kagome noticed the baboon skin and instantly felt her confidence slip away. She swallowed the little wetness in her mouth. She saw Naraku smile at her action.  
  
"You look a little scared priestess," Naraku said.  
  
Kagome just glared at him.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure InuYasha will be here soon to save you. That is if he doesn't die by my hand before he gets here," Naraku said and then let out an evil laugh.  
  
Kagome stared at him will pure shock and then looked down to the ground with a worried expression as a small tear slid down her cheek.  
  
'Please InuYasha don't get killed.'  
  
********* Author's Note: Ok this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I got it written. There's mostly likely only going to be maybe 2-3 more chapters before this story is finished. Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I'll write is a.s.a.p. I promise. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Thank you! 


	5. Escape and the Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha!  
  
Review of last chapter: Sango took Kagome away from the others and made Kagome tell her what was wrong. Kagome told Sango all about the book and her nightmares. Unknown to both of them that a certain Hanyou and been listening to them. Later, during a fight with a demon, Kagome was kidnapped by Aya, one of Naraku's minions. What will happen to Kagome and will InuYasha be able to stay alive in order to save her?  
  
Note: I know it's been about a month since I updated, but I've been busy with those state tests I mention in the note in Chapter 4. Along with that I've been busy doing other things and my computer, where I usually type the chapters to my stories, is in the repair shop so I couldn't type this chapter until I was able to get to another computer. I just found out that the motherboard on that computer basically crashed. So, I'm really sorry about the long delay for this chapter, but without further delay, here it is, CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Another note: '..' means thoughts ".." means speaking  
  
Just thought I'd clear that up.  
The Truth Behind the Book  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Escape and the Calm Before the Storm  
InuYasha and the others fought their way through the thousands of demons that Naraku had sent against them. It seemed that for every 10 demons they destroyed 15 more would take their place. The group was getting tired, but they knew that they had to continue on, for Kagome's sake.  
"Get the hell out of my way!" InuYasha yelled as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga (Note: I found the spelling on the back of my InuYasha DVD).  
  
"Kaze no Kiza!!!"  
The power of the sword flew forward killing many of the demons that blocked his path. InuYasha ran ahead of the group.  
  
'Kagome, where are you?'  
****Elsewhere****  
  
Aya threw Kagome into a room. Kagome landed on the ground with a thump and slowly brought herself into a sitting position and stared at Aya.  
"Stay in here and don't get any funny ideas about escaping. Now I have some business to take care with that friend of yours," Aya said before she shut the door to the room and walked off leaving Kagome all alone.  
Kagome sat there not knowing what to do. She looked around the room she had been concealed in. It was a small room with only a little light in the center. There were no windows and the only way out was through the door that Aya had just left through. Kagome stood up and attempted to open the door, but when she touched the door a jolt of power sent her back. The door was protected by a barrier, making sure that she could not leave the room even if she tried. Kagome sat down to think. She had to think of a way to get out of the room to warn InuYasha and the others. The barrier seemed to act similar to an electrical barrier, so if she could find a way to intercept the current than the barrier would be weakened for a short amount of time giving her the chance she needed to escape. Thinking back to her science class she tired to remember a way to interrupt an electrical current.  
"That's it! A magnet, I could use a magnet to interrupt the current," Kagome said aloud to herself. People in this time may have the knowledge of spells and stuff but she had the knowledge and tools of the 20th Century, "But where can I find a magnet?"  
It was then that Kagome remembered her backpack. She had it with her when Aya had captured her and even when she was with Naraku, so where was it now. Kagome stood up and walked over to the little lit candle in the middle of the room. She picked it up and wandered around the room until she saw a yellow thing in the corner of the room. She ran over to it, set the candle down, and kneeled on the ground. Kagome opened the pack and started going through the contents. As she dug through the bag her hope of escape became weaker. Nothing in the bag seemed to possess a magnet. She was about to give up hope when she spotted 2 magnets sitting in the bottom of her bag. She quickly pulled them out of the bag.  
"Why did I have 2 magnets in my bag?" Kagome asked herself. Then it donned on her. The magnets were for a science experiment she had missed in school and had been asked to make up at home. She thanked god for her luck. Now she had to find a way to get the magnets to interrupt the current.  
She thought about it for a little and then came up with a plan. Her plan was to slide the magnets to the door when she was ready to go. Once the magnets had disrupted the current she would quickly exit the room. Kagome was pretty confident that her plan would work. She threw all her stuff back in the bag pausing for a second when she saw the certain book that had been giving her nightmares. The image floated back into her mind. Kagome shook her head and the image faded away. She had no time to think about that right now. Right now she had to get out of this room and warn InuYasha and the others of Naraku's trap. Once all her stuff was packed she walked close to the down. She took a few deep breaths and then set her plan into motion. She threw the magnets to the door. She saw the electric current fizz out for a second. She took that second to open the door and run out. The second Kagome made it out of the doorway the barrier had returned. She stood there staring at the door, holding her hand to her heart as she tried to calm her breath. Once her breathing was under control Kagome turned and ran from the room. She turned left and right and finally she saw a glimpse of daylight. When she reached the opening she left out a small sigh of joy, but that joy was gone in an instant as she gasped. There before her was Naraku and InuYasha. Both were in position to fight.  
  
****What was going on with InuYasha while Kagome was trying to escape****  
InuYasha dashed ahead. Naraku's scent was getting stronger. That meant he was getting closer. Using the Kaze no Kiza one final time before sheathing the sword. All the demons around him were dead and there were no more in front of him. He was about to run ahead and get out of the forest when a voice caught his attention.  
  
"InuYasha, you seem frustrated," a voice above him said.  
  
InuYasha looked up to see the woman that had taken Kagome.  
  
"You bitch! Where is Kagome?!" InuYasha yelled at her.  
"My, my aren't we a little mad. The girl is fine. I wouldn't be worried about her. After all, Naraku's only after your life. By the way my name is Aya. Now InuYasha prepare to die," Aya said as she came down from the sky and attacked InuYasha.  
InuYasha managed to dodge her attack. Once he landed again he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. Aya stood across from him and just smirked. InuYasha charged at her, but she dodge it easily. They fought back and forth for a long time. They were both equally matched. Aya charged at InuYasha again, he managed to get out of the way, but not before she had been able to put a huge cut in his side. InuYasha landed and put a hand over the wound. It was bleeding pretty badly. InuYasha looked back up at Aya and growled.  
  
"Aw, is the poor doggy mad," Aya said before she closed her eyes and laughed. Closing her eyes was a big mistake.  
  
InuYasha saw her guard down and used that time to attack her.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZA!!!!!"  
  
Aya's eyes flung open just in time to see the light coming at her. She didn't have enough time to get away.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!" Aya screamed as her body disappeared.  
  
InuYasha pushed the Tetsusaiga into the ground and kneeled, using the sword to hold him up. She had been a tough opponent. Once InuYasha had caught his breath he stood up, pulled Tetsusaiga out of the ground and sheathed the sword again. The blood from the wound on his side had finally stopped flowing. InuYasha let out a low growl before continuing forward. It wasn't long before Naraku's castle came into site. Once he set foot on the palace grounds he immediately tried to find Kagome's scent, but it was hard because the whole place smelt only of Naraku. Finally InuYasha was able to catch a small sniff of her scent and was about to after the scent, but was interrupted by someone laughing. InuYasha turned his head to see Naraku standing 75 meters away from him wearing his usual bamboo skin.  
  
"Ah, InuYasha. You decided to join us after all," Naraku said once he had finished his evil laugh.  
  
"Naraku....." InuYasha growled.  
  
"I've been waiting for you. It seems my plan worked quite well. Kidnapping Kagome was a very good plan indeed since it was able to draw you to me," Naraku told InuYasha.  
  
"Bastard!" InuYasha yelled as he turned to face Naraku and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga once again.  
  
Naraku just smirked. Then InuYasha heard a gasp to his side and saw Kagome standing there.  
  
****Back to Present****  
  
Kagome saw InuYasha turn. He looked at her in surprise. Naraku also looked her way.  
  
"I see you were able to escape. That was a big mistake," Naraku yelled.  
  
Kagome heard a small sound in the shrubs behind and turned just in time to see a demon jump out at her. Kagome froze and waited to feel the pain, but it never happen. Kagome opened her eyes to see that the demon had been cut in half. She turned around and saw a very tired Sango holding her large boomerang.  
  
"Sango-chan!!" Kagome yelled as she rushed over to her friend.  
  
Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were standing right behind her looking just as tired.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Kagome asked her weary friends.  
  
They all nodded their heads. Right after the group caught their breath they were attacked again by more demons coming out of the forest. Miroku and Sango went into action as Kagome stayed with Shippou and Kirara wishing she could do something to help her friends.  
  
InuYasha was about to help Kagome earlier, but Sango had saved her for him. After glancing over to Kagome to see if she was all right he turned his attention back to Naraku. InuYasha growled at him.  
  
"Bastard you'll die today!!!" InuYasha said as he lunged toward Naraku.  
  
The final battle had begun.  
  
*********  
  
Author's Note: Final Chapter 5 is finished. I know it's kind of short, but hey it works. The next chapter will be on the battle. I will hopefully get the next chapter out by the end of the week. That's all for my notes. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha!  
  
Note: Yes, I'm back. I'm extremely sorry about not writing this sooner. I have been extremely busy with all sorts of things. But I'm back now. Another thing, I've never written a battle scene so don't be too hard on me please!!! Anyway, I know everyone just wants to read the story so here it is.  
Replay: Kagome heard a small sound in the shrubs behind and turned just in time to see a demon jump out at her. Kagome froze and waited to feel the pain, but it never happen. Kagome opened her eyes to see that the demon had been cut in half. She turned around and saw a very tired Sango holding her large boomerang.  
  
"Sango-chan!!" Kagome yelled as she rushed over to her friend.  
  
Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were standing right behind her looking just as tired.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Kagome asked her weary friends.  
  
They all nodded their heads. Right after the group caught their breath they were attacked again by more demons coming out of the forest. Miroku and Sango went into action as Kagome stayed with Shippou and Kirara wishing she could do something to help her friends.  
  
InuYasha was about to help Kagome earlier, but Sango had saved her for him. After glancing over to Kagome to see if she was all right he turned his attention back to Naraku. InuYasha growled at him.  
  
"Bastard you'll die today!!!" InuYasha said as he lunged toward Naraku.  
The Truth Behind the Book  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Final Battle  
InuYasha attacked Naraku, but Naraku managed to get out of the way just in time. He swerved to the side and attacked InuYasha. InuYasha used the Tetsusaiga to block the attack. The force of the attack sent InuYasha flying, but he reacted in time to land on his feet. InuYasha looked up toward Naraku and growled.  
  
***Elsewhere***  
  
Miroku and Sango were starting to get extremely tired and both of them knew they wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer. Kagome noticed this as well and knew she had to do something. She kneeled down and began searching threw her oversized backpack again. She looked for anything that might be helpful. Unfortunately she couldn't find anything. She looked around on the ground and found a decently sized stick. She quickly ran over and picked it up. It felt pretty strong so it would have to do. She ran over to Sango and began to help her. Sango looked at her confused and then she smiled and continued to fight the demons. After what seemed like forever, the demons finally stopped attacking and the group was finally able to rest. Kagome, however, went closer to InuYasha battle to see if she could help him. She stayed a good distance away though and continued to watch the battle going on before her.  
  
***Back to InuYasha***  
  
Naraku attacked InuYasha, but InuYasha dodged it. They went back and forth both of then about equal. They finally came together and pushed each other away (kind of like when you have two sword fighters and they locked their swords against one another). Both managed to land on their feet. InuYasha was panting a little. If he didn't do something soon, this battle would never end. Naraku was thinking the same thing, however, he came up with a plan.  
  
Naraku smirked as he thought; 'If I can't beat him like this then I'll find another way to get at him.'  
  
His gaze slowly found Kagome.  
  
'Perfect,' he thought.  
  
InuYasha watched as Naraku smirked and then went into a thinking gaze.  
  
'This is my chance,' InuYasha thought.  
  
He took the Tetsusaiga and held it to the side ready to attack.  
  
"NARAKU!" InuYasha yelled, as he was about to attack.  
  
Naraku quickly put his plan into action, as fast as he could he flew over to Kagome, prepared to make one blow and kill the miko. InuYasha saw what was about to happen and quickly sheathed his sword and dashed to Kagome's aid.  
  
Kagome stood there as she saw Naraku advancing toward her. She couldn't move, she couldn't even think. All she could do was shut her eyes. She prepared to feel the pain, but it never came. She opened her eyes and gasped in shock. InuYasha stood right in front of her. He was clutching his side and Kagome could see that the blood was quickly pouring out of his body.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she quickly got in front of InuYasha.  
  
She stood in front of him and looked at his wound. His hand was covering it, but Kagome could tell it was extremely deep. From there, her eyes traveled up until they lay upon his face. His head was hung down and she couldn't see his eyes. She could tell that his face was turning a little paler as well.  
  
"InuYasha." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Suddenly InuYasha's head shot up and he pushed Kagome to the side, away from him. Kagome looked up to see that Naraku had tried to attack her again, but InuYasha had saved her by pushing her out of the way. However, he received the blow instead. He let out a slight yell as the attack hit him full force.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
She wanted to go see if he was all right, but she knew if she did it could mean that InuYasha would get hurt even more because of her. Kagome resisted the urge and stayed right where she was and watched as the rest of the events occurred.  
  
Naraku walked up to InuYasha.  
"So, InuYasha, how does if feel to hardly be able to move?" Naraku asked sarcastically and then let out a small laugh.  
  
InuYasha let out a small growl as she slowly rose to his feet.  
  
"Damn you!" InuYasha yelled as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga once again.  
  
Naraku took a tiny step back as InuYasha placed the sword to the side of him. InuYasha gave a slight smirk as he swung the sword releasing the true power of the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZA!!"  
  
The bright yellow of power left the sword and head straight toward Naraku. Naraku moved out of the way, but still got hit on his left side. He landed with his left arm torn off. Naraku looked at InuYasha with pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"How'd you like that Naraku? I've got plenty more. Do you want to see for yourself?" InuYasha said with confidence even though he was in great pain.  
  
'Shit, if I don't finish him off quickly I might not ever be able to,' InuYasha thought to himself.  
  
His wound was very deep and it was slowly draining the life out of him. Naraku noticed and figured out his weak spot.  
  
'Now that his wound is deeper I can easily defeat him. All I have to do is attack him right were his wound is,' Naraku thought to himself, he finally knew what he was going to do.  
  
Naraku turned and began to head toward Kagome again, knowing that InuYasha would protect the girl. He was right. Right as he was about to hit the girl, InuYasha jumped in front of her. Naraku took this chance and hit him right where his wound was the deepest. InuYasha let out a painful gasp of breath. Naraku pulled away, but he wasn't expecting what would happen next. As soon as Naraku had started to pull away from InuYasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and swung it with full force.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZA!!!!" InuYasha screamed as he let out the sword's true power.  
  
"DAMN YOU!!!" Naraku yelled as his body dissolved into thin air.  
  
Once the light faded away everyone saw that there was nothing left of Naraku. Kagome saw the almost complete Shikon no Tama land on the ground not far away from her and InuYasha. InuYasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and limped over to the jewel. He bent down and picked it up. He held it in his hand and looked at it. His vision began to get blurry and slowly everything turned black.  
  
Kagome saw his body sway and then fall back.  
  
"InuYasha.. INUYASHA?!?" Kagome yelled in anguish as she quickly got to his side.  
  
His breathing was heavy and his eyes were closed when Kagome reached his side. She lifted his head so that it rested on her lap.  
  
"InuYasha wake up," Kagome asked as crystal tears began to fill in her eyes.  
  
InuYasha's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Kagome?" InuYasha asked as Kagome nodded.  
  
InuYasha looked into his hand and saw the almost completed jewel there. He handed it to her and then spoke.  
  
"Here, this is yours. It looks like we were finally able to complete it huh?" InuYasha said as he looked up into her face.  
  
The rest of their group slowly gathered around the two.  
  
Kagome smiled as tears slowly descend down her face.  
  
"Yep, we were finally able to get the last of them," Kagome answered to him.  
  
InuYasha cringed as he felt his life slowly slip away.  
  
"Kagome.." InuYasha barely managed to whisper.  
  
"Y..Yes? What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm sorry.th..that I," InuYasha tried to say, but the pain was becoming too much, "I'm sorry that I was never able to tell you that..that..I..love you."  
  
Kagome looked at him with shock written all over her face. InuYasha just smiled.  
  
"There I finally said. That wasn't so har.." InuYasha began and then became silent.  
  
Kagome looked at him, "InuYasha? InuYasha? INUYASHA?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes flooded over and the tears began to pour down her face. She didn't do anything about. What the book had said came true. All she could do was weep at her lost. She had lost the one person she loved most because she was too scared to act. Kagome laid her head on InuYasha's chest and cried. The other members of her group slowly look down on the two. They were all deeply saddened. They decided to leave the poor girl to mourn over her lose. They all slowly turned as Kagome's cries were still fresh in their minds.  
  
*****************  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yea!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally wrote this chapter. Don't worry there's more coming. I know I left the story at a sad point so I have to make another chapter. The final chapter should be out within the next week or so as long as I don't get a lot of homework. Hope everyone liked it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! Thank you. 


	7. After the Battle

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha!!  
  
Note: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was planning on putting this up last weekend, but I was sick all of last week with strep throat (not fun). So I was busy with homework all weekend. Then I was gone for half a day twice this week so I had that homework to make up. Needless to say I've been extremely busy!! Anyway, I think this will be the last chapter of this story. Well, now that you've waited sooooooooooooo long here's the long awaited Chapter 7!!!  
  
".." means talking  
  
'..' means thinking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Truth Behind the Book  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After the Battle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango held her head low. She knew it had been Kagome's decision to not do anything, but she hated having her friend be so depressed. She looked up and saw Kagome's huge, yellow backpack lying there in front of her. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She was about to bend down when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. She gasped and looked up in surprise. As she turned, she came face to face to Miroku. A slight blush spread across the demon hunter's face.  
  
"Are you going to be alright Sango?" Miroku asked kindly knowing the girl was hurting.  
  
"I'll be alright. It might just take a little while," Sango answered trying to give him the best smile she could manage.  
  
"Well, if you need a shoulder I got two," Miroku said with a grin.  
  
Sango couldn't help, but smile, "Thank you Miroku."  
  
Miroku just nodded and then turned and headed toward the little fox cub, who was at the time balling his eyes out. Sango watched as the monk tried to confront the hysterical cub. She then turned back to the bag and picked it up, throwing it over her shoulder. She started to walk away when she heard a noise. She turned around to find that a book had fallen out of the backpack. Sango sighed and then turned to pick up the book. She set the large pack down. She bent down and picked up the book, which had opened before it hit the ground. She flipped the book over and was about to close it and place it back in the bag when something caught her eye. She stopped and looked closer at the book. She had seen right, InuYasha's name was in this book! Sango thought back to what Kagome had told her earlier that week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, I guess you could say something happened. It was more of that I found something out that I shouldn't and didn't want to find out," Kagome answered.  
  
Sango looked at her confused, "I'm not sure I followed. Could you tell me in detail?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"The first day I returned home I had to go find information for this paper I had to write. I found this book about the topic we're studying in school, which happens to be Feudal Japan. Anyway, I took the book home and started to read it. It told about our journey for the jewel shards. I read all the way up to where we were now and then slightly looked through the end. I wasn't going to read it until a certain page caught my eye," Kagome answered as she took a seat on the near by rock. She had tears filling her eyes as she continued, "it told about the final battle against Naraku. We end up winning is what the book said, but...."  
  
"But what?" Sango asked as she came closer to her friend knowing that the but wasn't a good thing.  
  
"But it said.. it said," Kagome's tears were falling now. They flowed down her face in rivers, "It said that.. that. that InuYasha was going to die because he tried to save me."  
~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango gasped as she realized what she had just stumbled upon. She focused back on the book and read the page that the book had opened to. She started to read and then finally she got to the part that Kagome had read.  
  
"Finally the evil demon Naraku had been defeated. It is said that once the demon had been destroyed the young priestess collected the final shards of the jewel. However, her hanyou companion died from a fatal injury that he received while protecting her in the battle," Sango said out loud as she read.  
  
Then Sango noticed something. That paragraph ended at the bottom of the page. She turned to the next page and continued to read, but now to herself. Sango's eyes widened as she gasped. She looked up from the book and over to where Kagome was just in time to see a bright light erupted from that area.  
  
******Elsewhere*******  
  
Kagome could not stop the tears from flowing down her face. Her face was on InuYasha's chest while her hands clutched his robe. Kagome sat up and looked at InuYasha's pale face. Kagome then thought back to his last words, but every time she did a new batch of tears began. He had finally told her what she had longed to hear, but now he was gone and he didn't even know of her feelings for him. Kagome let out a sobbing gasp as she clutched her hands into fists and placed them over her eyes. After a little bit more crying she remember the precious thing in her hand. She slowly pulled her hands away from her face and opened them up so she could see her palms. Her one hand was empty, but the other hand held the remaining shards of the Shikon no Tama. At that moment she hated the shards, but then she thought about something.  
  
'It was my fault, not the jewel. I chose not to do anything about it,' She thought as a new batch of tears started to build up in her eyes, 'I could have done something.'  
  
That one thought kept repeating itself in her mind.  
  
'No, if I do then that would change the course of history. It would change everything,' Kagome thought and then looked back at the hanyou's face.  
  
A look of determination passed over Kagome's face.  
  
'I don't care anymore. All I want is for InuYasha to be ok,' Kagome said as she wiped the liquid from her face and closed her hand into a fist again.  
  
She used all the miko power she had and focused and making the jewel whole again. After about a minute a light began to glow through her hand. She opened her fist and saw the complete Shikon no Tama in her hand. She smiled, but then she realized she didn't know what to do now. The jewel was whole again, but how did she make a wish?  
  
"I wish I would have asked Kaede about this before we left last time," Kagome said out loud, 'Oh well, guess I'll just have to try something.'  
  
Kagome held the jewel in both of her hands and then held her hands right over her heart.  
  
"Please Shikon no Tama, hear from wish and make it come true (AN: I know corny, but I didn't know what else to put vv;)" Kagome said.  
  
The jewel didn't do anything. Kagome looked at it sadly and then looked at it with determination.  
  
"Please Shikon no Tama! Please bring InuYasha back to life!" Kagome half yelled.  
  
The jewel started to glow and then a bright light flashed out of it causing Kagome to gasp and close her eyes.  
  
****Present****  
  
The bright light from the jewel could be seen from miles away. Slowly the light became dimmer until only the jewel was glowing. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust. She looked down at the jewel and smiled. She could feel the warmth from it running up her hands and warming her entire being. She looked at InuYasha and saw him glowing light pink, the color slowly returning to his face. Slowly the light around him faded away, as did the jewel. Kagome, forgetting all about the jewel, kept her eyes on InuYasha hoping that what she had just done had worked. At first he showed no sign of life, but after about a minute Kagome noticed that his chest was rising and falling. She laid her head down onto his chest and was thrilled to find that he was once again alive! Kagome quickly pulled away from him when she felt him begin to stir. Her face lit up as InuYasha's eyes slowly opened. He blinked a couple of times and then slowly rose into a sitting position. He looked at his hands as he moved them and then turned his head and stared at Kagome, a very confused look on his face. Kagome looked at him with a huge smile on her face and tears descending from her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, what's going on?" InuYasha asked, his face becoming even more confused.  
  
Kagome just blinked and then threw her arms around InuYasha. She hugged him as close to her as she could, so she could be sure that he really was there and that this wasn't just a dream. InuYasha was shocked for a minute and then slowly wrapped his arms around the trembling girl. They stayed like that for a minute and then InuYasha pulled Kagome away from him, just far enough so that he could look her straight in the eye.  
  
"Wasn't I just dead?" InuYasha asked.  
  
Kagome just nodded.  
  
"Then how am I still alive?"  
  
Kagome pulled his hand in front of her. He opened his hand up and she placed something into it. When she pulled away from him he looked at his hand and found the Shikon no Tama there. InuYasha's eyes shot up and he looked at her.  
  
"You used the jewel?!" InuYasha asked shocked.  
  
Kagome nodded. InuYasha looked at her with sympathy and then put a hand to her face and tired to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Why are you crying Kagome?" InuYasha asked in his kindest voice.  
  
Kagome placed her hands over his and answered, "I thought you were gone. I was so scared," Kagome took his hand and placed it over her heart, "I was afraid that I would never be able to tell you how I feel about you."  
  
InuYasha looked at her confused and then he remembered what had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome.." InuYasha barely managed to whisper.  
  
"Y..Yes? What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm sorry.th..that I," InuYasha tried to say, but the pain was becoming too much, "I'm sorry that I was never able to tell you that..that..I..love you."  
  
Kagome looked at him with shock written all over her face. InuYasha just smiled.  
  
"There I finally said. That wasn't so har.." InuYasha began and then became silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha looked at the girl. A slight blush made its way onto his face. Kagome's face was already beat red. He swallowed what little liquid there was in his throat and then began to talk again.  
  
"An..and what are your fee..feelings toward m..me?" InuYasha asked cautiously.  
  
Kagome looked him straight in the eye and then tried to get the words out, but for some reason nothing was coming out of her mouth. Kagome started to panic. She couldn't wait any longer she had to tell him how she felt somehow, before she lost her chance again. Before she could stop herself she threw her arms around InuYasha's neck and kissed him. InuYasha was very surprised at first, but then slowly gave into the kiss. The two broke away slightly out of breath.  
  
"The truth is InuYasha is that.I ..love you.too," Kagome said as the blush on her checks intensified.  
  
InuYasha just smiled and then brought the embarrassed girl close to him and embraced her. And that's how the rest of the group found them.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" a small squeaky voice yelled.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome pulled away from each other just in time for InuYasha to catch the fox cub that bolt into him.  
  
"Shippo?" InuYasha asked as he looked down at the poor cub.  
  
Shippo looked up at him with tears still running down his face. It was then that InuYasha realized how much he meant to the small demon. To Shippo Kagome was like his mother and InuYasha was kind of like his older brother or maybe even his dad.  
  
"InuYasha you're really alive again!" the cub squealed.  
  
"Yep," InuYasha answered with his usual smirk.  
  
It seemed to cheer Shippo up. Kagome took the little cub out of InuYasha's lap and held him. Sango, Miroku, and Kiara were all standing there with pure relief written all over their faces. Miroku was the next one to speak up.  
  
"It's great to have you back InuYasha," Miroku spoke with as smile on his face.  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome and gave her a big hug.  
  
"So you decided to do something after all," Sango whispered in Kagome's ear.  
  
Kagome nodded and Sango pulled away. When Sango was standing up again she remembered something.  
  
"Hey Kagome, how far did you get in that book?"  
  
Kagome looked at her and then answered, "Only up to that one part. I was afraid to read the rest. Why?"  
  
Sango tossed Kagome the book.  
  
"Read the page right after it," Sango said with a small smile on her face.  
  
Kagome looked at her confused, but then did as she said. She flipped through the pages until she came upon the one where she found out about InuYasha dieing. She flipped one more page and then read. When she finished she looked up at Sango in shock.  
  
"You mean that it said that the whole time?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yep, I read it right before the light from the jewel began to shine. You didn't have to worry about anything after all," Sango answered as she felt someone tap her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me Sango, but what are you two girls talking about?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, "Do you want to tell them?"  
  
Kagome looked at the rest of her team and then nodded.  
  
"It all started when I went home that one day to study for my test and write my paper. While I was in my time I came across this book. I began to read it and what I read scared me. It said that InuYasha was going to die," Kagome stopped for a moment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" InuYasha asked, he was very confused.  
  
"I was afraid to. If I did I thought that I would change the course of history. If I did then the whole world would be screwed up. Anyway, I told Sango about it that one night that we left camp to talk. The book was also the reason why I wasn't getting any sleep. I kept having nightmares and they would keep me up all night," Kagome stated.  
  
"Thank explains why you were tired so much for quite a while," Shippo said.  
  
"That's right Shippo. Anyway, when InuYasha finally killed Naraku I thought that maybe what the book said wasn't true, but I was wrong. You ended up dying. I was so mad at myself for not doing anything, so I used the Shikon no Tama to bring you back to life. I didn't care anymore if it changed the course of history. So now you're alive again InuYasha," Kagome said.  
  
"Ok, but what did you read just now?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Well, Sango apparently found the book before I used the jewel and this is what it said," Kagome said as she started to read from the book, "The young miko was so depressed and angry with herself that she decided to use the jewel to save the hanyou's life, not caring if it changed the world completely. After making the jewel whole again, she wished upon it to bring InuYasha back to the world of the living. It worked. The hanyou opened his eyes. The young miko was so happy that she threw herself into the young man's arms and cried tears of joy."  
  
Kagome stopped reading and closed the book. She looked up at the group.  
  
"Wow, that's weird. Who wrote that book?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Now, that is something I really can't tell you. If I did it might really change something in my time," Kagome said with a smile as she took a quick glance over at Miroku and Sango.  
  
InuYasha stood up and turned away from the group.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" InuYasha said with anger rising in his voice.  
  
Kagome stood up, walked over to the hanyou, and yelled, "Well, I was scared. If I had done something it might have changed history so much that I might not even exist!"  
  
InuYasha cringed at her words and then he mumbled something low enough for only Kagome to hear, "Well, I'm glad you didn't because then I might have not found out something that I had been waiting to hear for a while."  
  
Kagome blushed at his words. InuYasha turned around to face the group.  
  
"Well, come on what are we waiting for? Let's head back to the village now," InuYasha said as he began to take off toward the village.  
  
"Hey InuYasha wait for us!" Kagome yelled as she picked up her bag and the began chasing after the hanyou.  
  
The rest of the group followed behind her. Finally they had finished they task and most importantly they were all safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Finally this story is DONE!!!!!!!!!! I hope everyone liked it. Thank you to all the people who reviewed this story through that first 6 chapters. I pretty sure this story is finished so thanking you for being so patient for updates. I've been debating about adding a small sequel to this, but I'm not sure. I'll leave it up to you guys, the reviewers. Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANKS A LOT!!! 


	8. Final Note A Sequel?

Note:  
  
Hey! All you great readers and reviewers out there! I just want to write this quick note to thank you all especially all the people who reviewed!!! THANK YOU!!!! Now I have 1 last question for all you people. I have been debating about writing a quick sequel to this (it would mostly focus on InuYasha's and Kagome's relationship since they really didn't get far when it came to that). It would be a short 1-2 chapter thing, but I need you great people to review and tell me if you thought that this fanfic was good and that it deserves a sequel. So please tell me;  
  
This story was good/great/etc enough that you think it deserves a sequel (or if you just plainly want a sequel).  
  
OR  
  
It was good, but you don't think it needs a sequel.  
  
Ok, that's all. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME so I can get started A.S.A.P. Thanks a lot!  
  
Coolgurl 


	9. Starry Night

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha. Never have and never will.  
  
Note: I decided to make a sequel that's basically an epilogue (since there really wasn't a lot of romance in the story and I put this story under the romance genre). So I will probably add a couple more chapters to this fic (it depends). Anyway, thanks for the great response to the fic so far. I really appreciate it. As I said in my author profile thing, I have exams coming up next week, so that means this week I will be pounded with review stuff. After exams are over its summer vacation so I will have time to update more. Ok, well I've explained everything now so on with the story.  
  
WARNING: Fluff and possible sap ahead. You have been warned!  
  
The Truth Behind the Book  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Starry Night  
  
They arrived back at the village a couple of days later. When they arrived Kaede greeted them kindly. She then helped tend to the few wounds they had and then asked what had happened. Kagome told her all about her being kidnapped and the final battle. When she finally got to the part about the Shikon no Tama and InuYasha dieing, Kaede's eyes widened in shock. She looked over to InuYasha and he crossed his arms and turned away while giving one of his trademark "Fehs."  
  
"Well, it appears that you've all been through a lot. Why don't you all get some rest tonight and then we'll discuss what to do now in the morning," Keade stated.  
  
They all nodded. It was late and all of them were still exhausted from the battle and then the traveling. Kagome got out her sleeping bag and then left to take a bath and then change into her pajamas. She would have asked Sango to go with her, but when she looked over at her friend she found her fast asleep on the other side of the room. Miroku was not far from her asleep. He was sitting with his back up against the wall. He was also exhausted. Shippo was curled up next to a sleeping Kiara. Both of them were snoring slightly. Kagome smiled and then quietly left the room. She had also noted that InuYasha was not inside the hut, he was probably in his tree.  
  
Kagome found the little pond that she had taken her first bath in Feudal Japan. She stripped of her cloths and then walked into the water. The water was freezing, but Kagome bared it knowing that she had to bath to get the dirt and whatever else was on her off. Once she was in up to her stomach she took a big breath of air and then dove under the cold water. She swam under the water for a little and then came back up the surface for air. Once above water she took a big breath of air. She threw her arms around herself and then headed to the shore. She shivered as she stepped out of the water and into the cool night air. She picked up the towel she had brought with her and dried herself off. When she was pretty much dry she put her pajamas on, which was a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Both of them had little dogfaces on them. She picked up her dirty clothes and her wet towel and began walking back to the village. As she was walking back she began to think about what Kaede had said earlier that night.  
  
'I wonder what she meant by that. Is there something else I have to do?' Kagome pondered as she looked up to the sky.  
  
She was brought back to reality when she noticed all the stars in the sky. Her eyes widened in how many there were. She never realized how many starts there were. In her time you couldn't really see the stars because of all the lights from the city.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"What have you never seen starts before?" a voice behind her said.  
  
Kagome whipped around and saw InuYasha standing there.  
  
"InuYasha you scared me," Kagome said and then remembered his question, " No, I've seen stars before. It's just that in my time you can't see that many because of all the lights that come the city."  
  
Kagome turned her gaze back to the stars. She felt someone grab her hand. She turned and found herself looking into golden eyes.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
He let go of her hand and then turned around and kneeled. She looked at him a confused look plastered over her face. InuYasha noticed she was confused.  
  
"Climb on. I want to show you something," he stated.  
  
Kagome nodded and climbed onto his back. He clasped his arms around her knees and stood up. Kagome gripped onto the back of his shirt. When he was sure she was on securely he took of running. It didn't take long to get to their destination. When InuYasha stopped he let Kagome climb off his back.  
  
"InuYasha where did you tak." Kagome stopped as she looked at the sight before her.  
  
They were standing on some sort of cliff. The cliff rose high above the trees, but it wasn't the cliff that caused her to stop in mid sentence. It was the view. All you could see for miles was the starry sky. The moon was a small sliver in the sky meaning that the new moon was coming in a couple of days. Since the moon wasn't that bright you could see almost all of the stars in the sky.  
  
"InuYasha, it's so beautiful," turned toward him and said with a smile.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," he stated as he walked up and stood beside her, "I come here to think a lot. Mostly when I can't seem to be able to be alone up in my tree."  
  
Kagome giggled and fixed her eyes back on the sky.  
  
"Kagome, I want to thank you for everything. For putting up with me, for saving and helping me, and most importantly just being you," InuYasha said a light blush crept up into his cheeks. Luckily for him it was dark so Kagome couldn't see him blushing.  
  
Kagome turned and stared at the hanyou.  
  
'Did he say thank you. That's weird, I don't think I've ever heard InuYasha say thank you. I wonder if something is wrong,' Kagome thought to herself as she watched InuYasha. Kagome then smiled and answered the hanyou.  
  
"You're welcome," she said, "Although I should be thanking you."  
  
InuYasha turned and looked at her with confusion in his eyes.  
  
Kagome continued, "Thank you for protecting me. If you hadn't been there, I probably would have be eaten by a demon by now."  
  
All of a sudden Kagome gasped as she felt herself being pulled into a pair of arms. She felt herself meet with the chest of the hanyou. His arms wrapped around her body and crushed her to him as if she would disappear at any moment. After a minute he pulled back. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. He then kissed her more deeply. This surprised Kagome for a second and she tensed up, but she soon gave in and began to kiss him back. She felt his hand come up to the back of her head and then tilted it so he could deepen the kiss farther. He poured out all of his love and passion to the girl while they kissed and Kagome felt every ounce of it. She in turn answered back by kissing him back more passionately. Showing him all the love and passion she had for him. The two broke apart and gasped for breath. They looked straight into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath. InuYasha caught his breath first. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you Kagome with all of my heart and soul," he said and then gave her cheek a quick kiss before Kagome could answer.  
  
Kagome was flushed from the intensity of the kiss. She smiled as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. He smiled contently and wrapped his arms around her. His smile became even bigger when he heard Kagome whisper into his ear.  
  
"And I love you InuYasha. With all of my heart and soul."  
  
The two separated from their embrace. InuYasha laid down on the ground and Kagome followed. Together they stared up at the sky. Kagome sigh and cuddled up against InuYasha. They laid there for a couple of hours. Both content with each other's presence. After a while InuYasha noticed Kagome's steady breathing. She had fallen asleep. InuYasha smile. He carefully sat up, hoping that he didn't disturb her. When he stood up and saw that she was still asleep he smiled. He bent down and picked the sleeping girl up. Once she was adjusted in his arms. He began to head back to the village. It was about a twenty-minute walk from the cliff. When he arrived back at the village he quietly walked into Kaede's hut. He saw that everyone was still asleep. He walked over to Kagome's sleeping bag and placed her inside. Once she was in the bag she mumbled something. InuYasha froze thinking that he had wakened her up, but was relived when she turned and fell silent again. He gave a small chuckle as he bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sweet dreams Kagome," InuYasha whisper.  
  
He then sat down about two feet away from her and rested his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and fell asleep unaware of the eyes of his companions that had seen the whole thing (A/N: they only saw what happened at the end inside the hut).  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 8 is done!!! I hope this had enough romance for everyone. The next chapter will deal with Sango and Miroku and what the group has to do next. Opps, I have to go. I forgot that I have a Spanish test that I have to study for. Hope everyone liked the chapter and sorry about the wait! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! THANK YOU! 


	10. Her Decision

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha. I never have and I never will.  
  
Note: This is the last chapter for this story. I really appreciate all of you loyal reviews that reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. There were 70 of you! You guys are great! Anyway, hope everyone likes the last chapter.  
  
Another Note: If anyone has ideas (that have not been used so far) for another InuYasha fanfic that I could write please review this story or e- mail me and I'll consider your idea.  
  
ON WITH CHAPTER 9, THE FINAL CAHPTER!!!  
  
The Truth Behind the Book  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Her Decision  
  
The sun shined through the openings of Keade's hut. Kagome slowly awoke to birds chirping and sunlight in her eyes. Kagome lifted her hands to try and block the bright sun so her eyes could focus and so she wouldn't be blinded. When her eyes had finally gotten use to the light she sat up with a slight moan. She looked around the small hut only to find that she was alone. She climbed out of her sleeping bag and crawled over to her big yellow backpack that sat in the corner of the room. She dug through the bag until she found a clean set of clothes. Once she did she quickly changed. She put her pajamas back into her bag and then proceeded to roll up her sleeping bag. As she did she began to think about what had happened the night before.  
  
'Was it all real?' she asked herself, 'It had to have been real. Otherwise, how would I have gotten back to the hut without realizing it?'  
  
She then remembered the kiss. As she did she brought her finger up to her lips as she relived the memory over again. She smiled at the thought as a blush slowly began to grow in her cheeks. She shock her head, so she could bring herself back to the present, and finished rolling up her sleeping bag. Once that was completed she left the hut in search of her comrades. She had only taken two steps outside of the hut before a small brown kitsune jumped into her arms.  
  
"Kagome! InuYasha is chasing me!" Shippou cried.  
  
"Shippou you brat! Why do you always go whining to her!?" InuYasha yelled as he ran up to the two.  
  
Shippou curled himself into Kagome and then looked back at InuYasha to stick his tongue out at him. His made InuYasha even more furious.  
  
"Why you little?!" InuYasha yelled as he was about to hit the fox kit again.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled back at him as she protected Shippou, " Don't you even think about it. He's only a kid."  
  
"But he stole the candy that you gave me!" InuYasha whined.  
  
Kagome look down at the fox kit in her arms.  
  
"Shippou that wasn't very nice. Now apologize to InuYasha," Kagome told him.  
  
Shippou looked up at her in disbelief, but then doing as he was told, he apologized to InuYasha.  
  
"I'm sorry InuYasha," Shippou said to the hanyou.  
  
"Well, you better be you little rut and I better not see you take any more of my stuff again got it," InuYasha stated.  
  
Shippou didn't say anything as he jumped out of Kagome's arms and turned to leave. Before he could take one step InuYasha pounded him in the head.  
  
"Ow!" Shippou yelled.  
  
InuYasha smirked, but his smirk was quickly whipped from his face.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome said slowly, "SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
InuYasha face flung start to the ground. Shippou stuck his tongue at InuYasha as he turned and ran off. InuYasha growled, but then turned his gaze to the girl that had yelled the command.  
  
"You stupid wench what did you do that for?" InuYasha growled under his breath.  
  
"He apologized. You should at least be happy about that," Kagome stated as she squatted down by where InuYasha was, "I'll bring you more when I come back from my time next time."  
  
The spell wore off and InuYasha sat up.  
  
"I was surprised that you yelled the command," InuYasha stated.  
  
"You after what happened last night?" Kagome asked  
  
InuYasha nodded. Kagome smiled as she leaned over to him and placed a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"Sorry InuYasha," Kagome whispered as she pulled away from him.  
  
InuYasha smiled as he nodded and then stood up. He held out his hand and Kagome placed her hand in his. He helped her up and then they let go of each other's hands.  
  
"Oh, by the way Keade is was waiting over by the river for you. She needs to talk to you about something," InuYasha stated.  
  
"Oh yeah she mentioned something about that last night," Kagome stated.  
  
InuYasha squatted down as Kagome looked at him quizzically.  
  
"You need to get to her right?" InuYasha asked as Kagome nodded her head, " Then the fastest way to get you to her is if I take you."  
  
Kagome nodded as she climbed onto the boy's back. Once InuYasha was sure that she was on, he stood up. He adjusted so she could be comfortable on his back and then he took off. He found her quickly and in no time Kagome stood there talking to Keade. InuYasha left to let the women talked, but he stayed close enough she he could hear their conversation.  
  
"Good morning child. I trust ye slept well," Keade stated.  
  
"Yes, I did," Kagome answered, "Now, what was it that you needed to talk to me about Keade?"  
  
Keade's face turned serious.  
  
"Now that the shards of the scared jewel have been collected and the jewel is once again whole, ye need to decide what to do," Keade answered.  
  
"What do you mean by what to do?" Kagome asked.  
"Child we all love and care for ye, however, ye need to decide if ye want to stay here or return to thy own time. Ye will not be able to go back and forth as ye pleases. The well will have to be sealed eventually and ye need to decide where ye wants to stay," Keade answered.  
  
Kagome was shocked. She had completely forgot about that.  
  
"Can I have a little more time?" Kagome asked as she cast her gaze down to the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"Aye child, but do not take too long," Keade answered.  
  
Kagome nodded as she walked away. She walked until she reached the old well.  
  
'Do I want to stay or should I return home?' Kagome asked herself as she stared at the well that had brought her to this era.  
  
The old well had definitely changed her life. Although not all the changes were good, like getting very far behind in school, battling demons, coming close to dying quite a few times, and shattering a powerful jewel that was hidden inside of her body. However, there were many good things as well. She had met InuYasha, although he had also put her through a lot of pain she still ended up falling for the proud and stubborn hanyou. She had also met some really great friends like Sango, Shippou, Miroku, Kiara, Keade, and even Kouga, although he could get on her nerves as well. She had also matured quite a bit since she fell into this time. The problem was did she want to leave the place she had called home for fifteen years to live here and be with her new friends and the person she loved. Or was she willing to give up all of her new friends and memories forever to go back and live as a normal girl in her time. Kagome eyes began to tear up. She wanted both, but she could only have one. She wanted to be with her family, but at the same time she wanted to live with InuYasha and all of her friends here in this era. Which one was she suppose to chose? Either way she would be giving up something extremely important to her. Kagome fell to her knees as she placed her hands over her face. She could no longer keep her tears from falling. She began to sob. This was the biggest and most important decision of her life. After she sat there for what seemed like hours she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Her head snapped up and she turned her head only to being looking into a pain of golden eyes.  
  
"In.InuYasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
InuYasha pulled the sobbing girl into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close to his chest.  
  
"I heard the whole thing," he said silently.  
  
Kagome tensed up, but InuYasha continued.  
  
"I know this is a very hard decision for you, so I'm going to try and not make it any harder on you then it already is," InuYasha stated into her ear, "The only thing I care about is your happiness. Even if that means you returning to your own time."  
  
InuYasha pulled Kagome away from him slightly so he could look her in the eye. He placed his hand on the side of her face and stared straight into her eyes.  
  
"Just remember that I'll always be here for you and I'll always love you no matter where you are," InuYasha stated as he tried to wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes, but it failed because they were quickly replaced by new ones.  
  
Kagome looked straight at him as she placed her hand over the one that was currently on her face.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome whispered as the tears continued to fall out of her eyes.  
  
She threw herself into his chest. InuYasha was a little shocked at first, but quickly recovered by closing her into his embrace. They stayed like that until Kagome's sobs died down.  
  
"I'll stay," Kagome whispered into his chest. He would have caught if he didn't have such good hearing.  
  
"Kagome," InuYasha said as he smiled.  
  
Kagome pulled away from him.  
  
"I'll stay here with you, but you have to promise me something," Kagome stated.  
  
"Anything," InuYasha answered back.  
  
Kagome smiled, "No more calling me wench, bitch, or stupid girl ok?"  
  
InuYasha looked at her with a shocked face, but then he smirked.  
  
"Only if you don't deserve it," InuYasha answered as he stood up and turned away from her.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran to tackle him, but he dodged.  
  
Kagome chased him around until finally InuYasha let her catch him. Kagome stood there with her arms around his back.  
  
"Got you," Kagome stated as she continued to try and catch her breath.  
  
InuYasha smiled as he lifted her chin and pulled her into a long, loving kiss. When they finally pulled away Kagome was more out of breath then before. Seeing this, InuYasha squatted down.  
  
"Climb on," he stated.  
  
Kagome nodded as she climbed on. Once she was on he quickly raced back to the village. He found Keade's scent at her hut. The scents of Sango, Kiara, Miroku, and Shippou were also there. Once outside the hut InuYasha stopped and let Kagome climb off his back. By that time Kagome had finally caught her breath. They both walked in the hut.  
  
"Ohayo!" Kagome announced, her eyes were not as puffing and red so she didn't look like she had been crying.  
  
"Ohayo Kagome-sama," Miroku answered as he scooted closer to Sango.  
  
"Ohayo Kagome-ch.." Sango stopped as she turned to slap Miroku who had decided to grab her rear end.  
  
Kagome took a seat next to Sango and then turned to look at Keade.  
  
"Have ye decided child?" Keade asked.  
  
Kagome nodded and then answered, "I will stay here. All I ask is that I'm able to say good-bye to my family."  
  
"Very well child. It is your choice. You have until tonight before you must seal the well off for good," Keade answered.  
  
Kagome nodded and then stood up.  
  
"Then I'll go right now," Kagome answered, "I will be back later."  
  
With that Kagome left the hut. InuYasha followed her. Once they at the well Kagome took hold of InuYasha's hand. InuYasha could tell she was nervous and scared. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before they both jumped into the well. Once they were in Kagome's time InuYasha picked Kagome up and leaped out of the well. Once they were out of the well house Kagome began to get even more nervous. She clung onto InuYasha's hand as tightly as she could. InuYasha squeezed her hand back as they walked toward the house. When they reached the door Kagome hesitantly opened it.  
  
"I'm home," she yelled out.  
  
Her mom, grandpa, and Souta all came out to greet her home.  
  
"Welcome home Kagome," her mom said as she gave Kagome a big hug. By this time InuYasha had let go of Kagome's hand. Kagome's mom looked over at InuYasha, "Hello InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha nodded kindly and then looked back over to Kagome.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you all, but I think you might want to sit down," Kagome answer as she rushed everyone into the family room.  
  
"Kagome, you're not pregnant are you?" Kagome's grandpa asked.  
  
Kagome blushed instantly, "Of course not!"  
  
"I know this may be hard for you all, but I've decided to stay in the Feudal era. I won't be able to come back anymore. After tonight the well will be sealed," Kagome stated.  
  
The room stayed unusually quiet. Kagome's mom was the first one to say anything. She stood up and walked over to her daughter.  
  
Kagome's mom took Kagome's hand and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"Kagome it is your decision. You are no longer a little girl. I knew a while ago that this would eventually happen," Kagome's mom stated as she pulled Kagome into a hug, "If that is what will make you happy then do it. Just promise me you'll be careful ok?"  
  
Kagome had begun to cry again, "I will mom. I promise I will."  
  
The two women pulled away from each other.  
  
"I promise I'll protect her," InuYasha stated.  
  
"Thank you InuYasha," Kagome's mom said.  
  
"Kagome!" Souta yelled as he threw himself into his sister's arms.  
  
"Souta," Kagome said as she hugged her brother tightly, "You be good for mom and grandpa ok?"  
  
Souta nodded as he wiped the tears from his eyes. His gaze turned to one of confidence. Kagome smiled as she ruffled his hair. She would definitely miss her brother a lot.  
  
"Be careful Kagome," Kagome's grandpa stated.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"I'm going to grab a couple of things to take back with me and then we'll leave," Kagome said and then left to go up stairs.  
  
InuYasha stayed downstairs knowing that she needed her space right now. He turned back to Kagome's family.  
  
"I love Kagome. I promise on my life that I'll protect at all costs," InuYasha stated.  
  
"We know you will InuYasha," Souta stated with a smile.  
  
InuYasha smiled back. A couple minutes later Kagome came back downstairs with another large backpack. She said her final good-byes to her family and then they left the house. When they reached the well house Kagome turned around to get one last look at the place she had grown up.  
  
"I'm really going to miss it here," Kagome stated sadly.  
  
InuYasha brought her into his embrace.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be all right," he stated.  
  
Kagome nodded, "I know."  
  
With that he bent down and gave her a kiss. Kagome gave into him and kissed him back. When they broke away for air InuYasha smiled as the sun began to set behind him.  
  
"Come on let's go," he stated.  
  
Kagome nodded as they walked into the well house and travel through time for the last time. Once in InuYasha time, Kagome used the jewel to seal the well.  
  
"Good-bye," Kagome stated sadly.  
  
InuYasha hugged her.  
  
"Come on your other family is waiting for you," he stated.  
  
Kagome nodded and together hand in hand they walked back to Keade's village, now Kagome's new home.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ Author's Note: I'm DONE!!! How was that. I realize it had a little fluff, but I had to do it otherwise it would have been way too depressing. That was a long chapter for me. Anyway, I hope everyone liked it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!  
  
Coolgurl 


End file.
